Rex Gaddis
Rex R. Gaddis is a high school graduate and private investigator. He is the son of Kyle Gaddis, a former US Special Forces operative. He is described as a bright young man who is obsessed with criminal justice. Biography Early years Rex is part of a family of triplets; he was born on May 7, 1999 in Winder, GA, along with his brother Stan and his sister Janice, His mother Marlene soon died after giving birth to the triplets. Devastated and not wanting his son to grow up without a mother, his father Kyle, a former US Special Forces operative, soon remarried when he was about 10. Three years after the wedding, the family moved to Indianapolis, Indiana. His new mother, Bethany Hunt, loved Rex like one of her own. As a result, Bethany's own children, twins Abigail and Kayleigh Hunt, became Rex's step-sisters. Having stepsisters was hard for Rex at first, but as he grew older, he got used to it. Dorwell Homicides TBA Personal details Personal appearance Rex stands at 6'0 and weights 205 lbs as of 2018-2019. He has brown hair and green eyes. Personality Rex is a very intellectual and bright young man with a talent for observation: he is keen on details and is careful to observe everyone carefully, although he admits that his super-observant mentality makes him appear to be a creep to people. He is also very social: like many other characters in the TACITUS series, Rex is very socially outgoing and loves to befriend people. However, he has a obsessive compulsive desire to keep in touch with the people he meets at times, which results in socially awkward interactions. Political views TBA Philosophical and religious views Rex is a Christian, having converted at 15. He feels that being a private investigator is somewhat Biblically justifiable, claiming that his solving crimes is a way of "caring for widows and orphans" as outlined in the Book of James. He also sees stopping criminals as a way of "defending the weak" that other parts of the Bible teach. Rex also believes that warfare is Biblically justifiable as well, claiming that Jesus Himself never spoke out against war and interpreting His command to turn the other cheek as not to seek vengeance, but still pursue justice if the God-given government and its laws fail to do its job (similar to Task Force Reaper). He is also similar to Derek Westbrook in that he hates religious fanaticism, believing that it never does anybody any good if a Christian is an extremist. Skills and abilities Skills *'Observation skills': Rex is really good at picking out details when observing people and objects, a trait inherited from his father Kyle Gaddis. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Thanks to his military father, Rex is a pretty good shooter; he has shot a deer from a mile away. His dad taught him how to be a sniper, adhering to the rule of "one shot, one kill". He strives to be like his father: a man who is so good at shooting that people believe his shooting skills are more akin to an "army" of men, not just one person. However, despite being quite good on his own, he still has a ways to go before he can match his father. *'Master Combatant': Rex's father Kyle Gaddis, a former US Special Forces operative, also taught him how to be a very dangerous, fierce, and lethal armed and hand-to-hand combatant. Like his father, he is fast and hits really hard. He was also trained by various martial arts masters, and has gotten so good that when found, his enemies look like they've been "run over by a train". *'Knife Mastery': Kyle also taught Rex knife combat, though Rex has also been trained in the arts of various different fighting arts, primarily Silat. He is quite skilled with the Karambit knife. *'Tactician': Rex's father also taught him how to be a tactician: he can carefully map out an area and plan an assault accordingly. He also knows how to get out of a tight spot, even areas that are seemingly inescapable. Though he still has a lot to learn, he is good enough to bewilder his enemies by expertly escaping ambushes that his enemies try to trap him with. Equipment Weapons *'Karambit': This knife was given to Rex by a Silat master he met during a vacation to Indonesia. He was legally allowed to keep it in the USA. *'Beretta M9A3': This was Rex's first gun, which his father Kyle used to teach Rex how to shoot. Trivia *He has a lifetime gun carrying license. Gallery Ty Simpkins as Rex R. Gaddis.jpg|Another angle of Rex Gaddis Quotes Category:Characters